nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon X and Y
''Pokémon X '' and ''Pokémon Y '' are both RPG games released for the Nintendo 3DS as the first installment in the sixth generation of the ''Pokémon'' series. The games were released worldwide (except for a few countries) on October 12, 2013, making them the first Nintendo-published retail games to have a simultaneous global release in all key regions. It takes place in the Kalos region. Gameplay Gameplay is primarily the same as earlier entries with the player selecting a starter and starting their journey. They will progress through the game collecting Pokémon and battling through the 8 gyms and the Elite Four. Fairy type With Pokémon X ''and Y'', an 18th type has been added. This is the first time this has happened since the second generation. Several Pokémon were reclassified and introduced as Fairy type Pokémon. It is impervious to Dragon moves as well as resistant to Dark and Fighting types. New Pokémon This generation added 72 new Pokémon to series with 3 of them being Mythical event Pokémon as well as the new Mega Evolutions detailed below. 26 Pokémon could now Mega Evolve with two of them being able to evolve into two different forms based on which one they were holding. Mega Evolution Pokémon X ''and Y'' introduced a special type of evolution, called Mega Evolution. Mega Evolution is a temporary evolution that can be initiated in battle if the Pokémon is holding the Mega Stone for its species; however only select Pokémon can undergo Mega Evolution. It can be triggered in battle before attacking, and it allows the Pokémon to attack after undergoing Mega Evolution. Only one Pokémon per team per battle can undergo Mega Evolution, and any Pokémon in their Mega Evolution form revert to their normal form after the battle ends. Mega Evolution powers up some of the Pokémon's stats, and sometimes lowers some of them. Gyms *Santalune City - Viola *Cyllage City - Grant *Shalour City - Korrina *Courmaline City - Ramos *Lumiose City - Clemont *Laverre City - Valerie *Anistar City - Olympia *Snowbelle City - Wulfric Elite Four *Malva *Wikstrom *Drasna *Siebold *Champion Diantha Battle Maison The Battle Maison is the substitute for the Pokémon Tower in this game. It has a mansion theme. Opponents come down from the stairs and instead of a tower king, there are Battle Chatelaines for each type of battle after 20 win streak in Normal and 50 win streak in Super Battles. Main Cast Plot Looker Missions Pokémon Bank Main Article: Pokémon Bank This is a companion app to the Pokémon games as of this generation. It allows cloud storage of up to 3000 Pokémon. It also allows transporting Pokémon from the Fifth Generation games, though this is limited to one box (30 Pokémon) at a time. Announcement Pokémon X and Pokémon Y were announced by Satoru Iwata in the January 08, 2013 Nintendo Direct, titled "Pokémon Direct". It was shown at 6:00AM EST in all regions. It showed a trailer of the games and revealed a bit about the games. It revealed the three starter pokémon, Chespin, Fennekin, and Froakie, as well as two legendary Pokémon, Yveltal and Xerneas. It was also revealed that unlike earlier Pokémon games it will be released on October 12th 2013 in each region. It also revealed that the games would be using 3D graphics instead of sprites. Reception The games were received very well receiving 87 and 88 on Metacritic and a 87.26% and 87.89% on GameRankings for X'' and ''Y respectively. It also receives an aggregate score (playscore) of 9.09 on Pokémon X and 9.13 on Pokémon Y. Sales The games altogether have sold 12.26 million as of March 31, 2014, making it the best selling 3DS game. In Japan, it sold 4,106,378 in retail as of March 2014. In France alone, the games have sold over 660 thousand since release across both retail and eShop. Trivia *''Pokémon X'' and Pokémon Y have the shortest names of any Pokémon game, having one letter each (not including "Pokémon"). *They are the first handheld games in the Pokémon game series that are completely in 3D. *The games' names' origins are not exactly known, however there are two main theories. **After the X chromosome and the Y chromosome, due to the appearance of a strand of DNA in the Japanese logos for the games. **After the X and Y axes of the Cartesian coordinate system. *''Pokémon X'' and Pokémon Y were the first set of Pokémon games to be released simultaneously worldwide, which is unusual for most international releases. *These games mark the first time the type chart was altered (as well as a new type introduced) since the ''Generation I''I games. *Both versions of the game sold 12.26 million on the same day that the Nintendo DS Lite was discontinued. Gallery Videos es:Pokémon X/Y Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:2013 video games Category:Pokémon games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Game Freak games Category:Role-playing games Category:Major Nintendo games